Not As Dumb As Everyone Thinks
by Brittana And Heya Fan
Summary: Brittany offers Rachel some support and comfort when it comes to her feelings about marrying Finn. ONE-SHOT.


**I don't own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to RIB.**

**Hey everyone, this is a re-post of a story that I previously uploaded. I deleted all my stories last night because something happened that really upset me. I kind of did it without thinking and I only realized this morning what I had done. I'm going to start re-uploading some of my shorter stories and then I ****_might_**** start writing a new multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel sat at the piano in the auditorium. She stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her and the hundreds of crumpled up ones at her feet. She jangled the piano keys a little bit, hoping that an idea would come to her.

The door to the auditorium opened and she heard soft footsteps make their way to the stage. "Hey, Rachel." Rachel glanced up at the mention of her name. She was faced with the tall blonde cheerio.

"Oh… um. Hi, Brittany," Rachel stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Santana. I thought I would just try in here but you were here instead so I thought I would just say hi," Brittany said cheerily. "So… anyway, what you doing?" Brittany looked confused by all of the crumpled up pieces of paper on the floor.

"I'm trying to write a song. I was thinking about singing at mine and Finn's wedding and I thought it would be better if I sang a song that I wrote rather than singing a song that already exists." Rachel paused for a moment and lowered her eyes to the piano. "But I'm not having much luck at the moment," she sighed. Brittany hopped up onto the stage and slowly made her way over to Rachel. She stopped once she got to Rachel and Rachel took the hint to move over so that Brittany could sit down next to her.

"Rachel, I don't want to tell you how to live your life but I do think that you and Finn getting married is a terrible idea. I mean, yes I think you should get married someday. But I think you should at least wait until after NYADA. You don't want to screw up all your big plans for college do you?" Brittany glanced at Rachel and she could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. Immediately she felt guilty. I mean, why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? She didn't want to make Rachel cry. But before Brittany could address the fact that Rachel looked like she was about to cry Rachel already had tears making their way down her cheeks. "Hey," Brittany whispered. "Why are you crying? Oh my god, I didn't mean to make you cry." She immediately went to engulf the forlorn brunette into a hug. Rachel accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around Brittany and began sobbing into her shoulder. Brittany rubbed Rachel's back, soothing her whilst whispering words of comfort into her ear.

After what felt like hours, though Rachel was sure it had only been a few minutes, she slowly pulled her face from Brittany's shoulder, leaving a damp slick patch on the blonde's polyester uniform. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but she found that her throat was very dry. The blonde caught on and quickly reached into her cheerios duffle bag that she always carried around with her. She pulled out her bottle of water and handed it to Rachel. Rachel gave her a weak smile to thank her before taking a few slow sips of the lukewarm liquid. She handed it back to the blonde to put back into her duffle bag.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you so—"

"Brittany, it's fine. It wasn't you who upset me. It's just that I… I agree with you." Brittany's eyes widened. She reached over to rub the back of the brunette's hand to encourage her to keep talking. "It's just that— I love Finn so much a-and I'm scared that when I am ready to get married and have very talented babies like me he won't feel the same way and he would have moved on and started having an affair with some hot, tall, skinny blonde or something. I don't want that to happen and that is why I feel that I have to marry him now." Once she had finished talking Rachel's face was completely wet again with tears. Brittany reached back into her duffle bag to pull out a pack of tissues. She handed one to Rachel to wipe at her face with. Brittany also pulled out a tissue to assist the brunette in wiping away her tears.

"Rachel, Finn loves you more than anything in this world. He proved that to you by asking you to marry him in the first place and if he really does love you he will accept the fact that you don't feel ready to get married and he will be waiting for you when you are ready. You're special Rachel and _so_ talented and you have a great life ahead of you. But the one thing that you can't do is let people tell you what to do with your life. That is a decision that you have to make on your own." Brittany reached up to wipe a stray tear away that had escaped Rachel's eye.

This was a side of Brittany that Rachel had never seen before. She was usually only used to seeing the dumb Brittany who thought that a ballad was a male duck or that a duet was a blanket. Rachel smiled at Brittany. "Thanks, Britt," she sniffed. "I needed that."

"You're welcome." Brittany gave her a hug from the side just in case Rachel was about to start crying again. "You okay?" She wanted to make sure that the brunette had taken everything on board and was feeling okay or at least was on the road to feeling good.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thanks, Brittany."

"Here. Let me help you clear up all of these pieces of paper," Brittany said whilst bending down and beginning to pick up some of the scrunched up sheets of paper. Rachel nodded and bent down to assist Brittany.

Somehow, Rachel felt a little bit more confident. She was going to find Finn and bring him somewhere quiet to have a chat. But the one thing she knew _was_ true is that Brittany is… not as dumb as everyone thinks.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
